Mojang Middle School
by MBetsyW
Summary: Okay, the people on YouTube are in Middle School, learning about Minecraft and Tekkit. It really sucks. And so do I. At summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, again! It's me with a brand new story I like to call... Mojang Middle School! I thought it'd be cool. So you enjoy yourselves. If I get up to about 3 reviews or more, then I'll continue. Enjoy! Rose is in this too!**_

* * *

"Rythian! Rose!" Lillian, their mother called. It was the first day of middle school for the twins. They were going to Mojang Middle School. Mojang Middle School was not your ordinary school. It taught lessons you wouldn't learn in regular school. It taught lessons like combat, building, crafting, science, magic, and gym.

Combat, building, and crafting were the basic classes, which every Minecraftian needed to learn.  
Science, magic, and also scientific and magical crafting were more advanced, and they weren't as important.  
Gym obviously helped run away from creepers.

Rythian and Rose got ready for school, and went outside. They headed for the bus stop, and waited for the bus. There weren't many new kids, just the same ones that had gone to the elementary school.

There was Xephos, a foreigner, Honeydew, who was expelled last year for almost setting the school on fire, and Lalna, an orphan at the local orphanage, who wasn't on good terms with Rythian. These three were great friends, and popular, but they didn't care.

Sips and Sjin were best friends, and they had obsessions with dirt for some reason. Sjin wasn't on great terms with Rythian either.

Lomadia was one of the popular girls who always wore owl related clothing. She was obsessed with them. Her friend Minty, who was very quiet was always with her. Rose was on slightly good terms with Minty, but not really with Lomadia.

CaptainSparklez was with his friends, Mark and Nick. Rose and Rythian occasionally talked to them, and they were funny. They could always make the grumpiest of Rythians laugh.

Sky was with his friends Jason and Deadlox. Sky had an obsession with gold, or butter as he called it. He was kind of crazy, but he meant well. His friend Jason loved space, and was fascinated with the stars. Deadlox didn't talk much, but most of the time he was monotone, yet he was funny.

Chim was talking with Red and Cupquake, who joked around, and made weird faces. Red was Cupquake's friend, and was silly. Cupquake always wore her rainbow socks, and was also friends with Lomadia and Minty. Chim and Red were friends with Rythian and Rose, and occasionally talked with each other.

Ant and his friend Cave were joking around, and being silly. Ant hated cows for some reason, and was very athletically fit. Cave was more silly and lazy. He did act like a caveman sometimes when it came to how he ate. Rose always laughed at their antics.

Toby and Martyn came up to the bus stop, and were towards where Rythian and Rose were. Toby was small, and got scared easily. Martyn was obsessed with lapis. He also was very down to earth. Rose liked them, and joked around with them.

Rage and Hollow were joking and Rage was laughing so loud, that everyone heard. He loved basic redstone, but never really used anything except for redstone and repeaters. Hollow loved Batman, and some inappropriate shows and movies.

The bus had just pulled up to the stop, and a girl started running as fast as she could. She reprimanded herself for almost being late as she entered the bus. There wasn't a seat left, except for the one next to Rythian by the bus.

"Can I sit here?" Zoeya asked. Rythian moved his bag, and moved next to the window, while Rose moved so Zoeya could sit down herself. "Thank you." Zoeya said. If Rythian hadn't had a mask on his face, then the two girls would definitely have seen the blush on Rythian's face.

The bus arrived at the school, and everyone flooded out. The school was large, and the halls were visible outside. Also, you could go to your locker, and be outside. Homeroom was about to start, so Rose grabbed the astonished Zoeya, and walked her to the classroom.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you all had a great summer." said Mr. Soares, although he would much rather be called Paul. "I see we have a new student. Do you want to introduce yourself?" He asked Zoeya. "What's your name? 24?"

"Hi. I'm Zoeya. I hope this year'll be a good one." Then Zoeya walked to her assigned desk, next to Rose, and in front of Rythian. Zoeya was excited to have a funny teacher. Rose had told her about him, and apparently, he made some funny references. Though he was a good and strict teacher.

Luclin taught Science and Magic, while Paul taught the basic survival classes. The first class was about gathering resources.

* * *

Afterwards, Science and Magic came. Then they had Gym, where everyone got into groups, and they used harnesses to take very long jumps, about 4 meters.

When school was over, everyone went back on the bus, and Zoeya sat with Rose and Rythian. They were silent until, surprisingly Rythian broke the silence of the three.

"So Zoeya. Was today a good day?" Rythian asked, the two girls staring at him.

"It was great. Some people were nice, and it was really fun. Shockingly a no drama day." Zoeya replied.

"Oh. Good. Well, I don't think that the drama free days will last for a long time." Rose said, since she had experience.

"I have one question." Zoeya said, while the two looked at Zoeya in reply. "Why do you wear those masks?" the bus then pulled up, and Rythian and Rose got up.

"Well, it seems we should get off." Rythian said, stepping over Zoeya.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Zoeya asked as the motor of the bus ran loudly.

"What?!" Rose asked.

"Never mind!" Zoeya replied. "Oh, this is going to be a long year." Zoeya said to herself.

* * *

_**Yes I know. The story REALLY sucks. I probably will do something else if I don't get 3 reviews or over. But if I do, then I'll make it a co-op story with someone. BYE!**_


	2. The Very Late Chapter

_**Hello, everyone! Its' me again! This story is another part of "Mojang Middle School!" I got lots of reviews!**_

* * *

It was the second day of school for everyone, and people were still getting used to it. There had been a few people who were on vacation, and missed the first day of school. There were Nilesy, who liked the water, and Toby, or as he called himself Tobuscus. There were two Toby's, and one of them made a nickname for himself.

The bus brought everyone to school, and Nilesy and Tobuscus had to sit on the floor. It was a rickety bus, that had no shock absorbers. So it was very annoying for both Tobuscus and Nilesy.

Zoeya, Rythian and Rose sat together as usual, and they were pretty silent. Zoeya couldn't stand it. "Zoeya, are you okay?" Rose asked, receiving Rythian's attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't we have Luclin today?" Zoeya asked. She hated when it was completely silent.

"Yep. It's Science day..." Rythian said, his hate of science not hidden at all.

* * *

The bus ride was filled with silence in spite of Zoeya. Rose looked at her, and thought she would explode.

"Good morning, class. As I see, we have two students who decided to come to school. Nilesy. What is your name?" He said.

"Nilesy."

"What is your quest?"

"To learn."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue- I mean YELLOOOOWWWW!" He answered as he pretended to fall. The class knew this because Luclin and Paul showed the classes the movie: "The Holy Grail."

"Toby, What is your name?"

"Toby, but call me Tobuscus."

"What is your quest?"

"TO FIND THE HOLY GRAIL!"

"What is the speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"That depends, African or European?" The two went to their seats.

"Alright, now it's time for science." Lucslin announced, with mixed replies. He took out supplies for the students to get into groups, and do the first assignment. This was to make a machine block as usual. The class was split into groups of four. Rythian, Rose and Zoeya were in a group, along with Teep, the mute kid who loves dinosaurs.

Rythian and Rose did not like science. Not as a subject, but it was destructive and loud, as the two called it. They did understand it well enough to easily pass the class. Luclin taught for the rest of the block, and then it was time for lunch.

At lunch, Rose and Rythian went to their favorite spot, which was in an empty classroom that no one really used. This classroom was small, but it was perfect to eat lunch in, and escape the loudness of the lunchroom. This time, the two had brought in some new friends. There were two people that were invited over. Those two were Teep and Zoeya.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get my lunch." Zoeya didn't pack lunch, so she had to eat the lunch food. Rythian, Rose and Teep stayed in the room, waiting.

In the lunchroom, Zoeya went and bought her lunch. She was about to walk out, when she surprisingly heard someone whispering about Rose.

"She's so weird... I can't believe Zoeya would hang out with her. That group is a bunch of freaks." She turned around, and saw Lomadia saying something about Rose. She ignored it, but did make sure Lomadia knew that Zoeya heard.

As Zoeya walked down the hall, Sjin was standing there with Sips and Lalna.

"Hey freak show! What are you doing here?" Sjin called out. Zoeya tried ignoring, and walked on. She didn't notice that someone was in front of her until the very last second. She then stopped in front of Rythian. Rythian walked in front of Zoeya, and protectecd her.

"Excuse me. But you're making Zoeya feel uncomfortable..." And the war began...


End file.
